


Annexion non-réciproque

by Killo89



Series: Contes hétaliens en français [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rebellion, Yaoi, annexation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danemark a reçu un ordre simple de son boss. Annexer la Norvège à son territoire. Depuis toujours, Norvège et Islande vivent à ses côtés. Un jour, Lukas décide de se rebeller. Il veut retrouver son indépendance, et est capable de passer sur le corps de Matthias pour arriver à ses fins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annexion non-réciproque

Ses mains étaient couvertes du sang de ses victimes. Le liquide ruisselait sur son épée dont la pointe touchait le sol. Les cadavres devant lui étaient la preuve de sa violence. Son visage était noirci par le mélange de sang et de saleté. Mais il était victorieux.

Derrière lui se tenait son ami qui, la tête baissée, n’osait même pas jeter un œil au massacre. Combien de fois avait-il dit que ces massacres devaient cesser ? Lui avait la peau pâle, presque blanche, ses cheveux blancs retenus en arrière par une croix nordique.

Il se retourna et croisa son regard perdu, ses yeux bleus déterminés. Il était habillé avec une petite tunique blanche. Il s’avança lentement jusqu’au cadavres, titubant. Il tomba à genoux devant le massacre. Ses bras lourds montèrent jusqu’à ses joues qu’il couvrit. Et l’enfant devant son peuple se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement. Sa voix était inaudible, mais on le devinait avec le mouvement de son corps. Ses sanglots secouaient son corps entier.

Matthias, qui lui avait souri, changea d’attitude. Il ne sourit plus et s’approcha de Lukas. Il aurait adoré le consoler, mais ses ordres étaient clairs. Il devait conquérir la Norvège et l’annexer au Danemark. De chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, atteignant le sol facilement. Il tira Lukas par la tunique et le força à le suivre.

Le jeune Norvégien ne lutta en rien. Il suivit simplement et calmement son ami danois. Il n’avait pas la force de lutter. Il ne l’avait plus.

* * *

 

                Matthias approcha Lukas et tenta de lui faire un câlin, mais le Norvégien le poussa d’une main.

« Je lis, dit-il calmement sans même détourner le regard de son livre.

-Mais Norge, je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi…

-Va-t’en, je lis », répliqua simplement le jeune homme.

Soudain, Emil se mit à l’appeler. Lukas posa son livre et se leva pour aller voir ce que demandait son petit frère. Matthias en profita. Il prit une photo de lui presque nu dans son portefeuille (personne ne sait pourquoi il trimbale une telle photo) et la mit à la page ouverte du livre de Lukas.

Il referma le livre et s’en éloigna.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il veut ? demanda Matthias en voyant Emil dans les bras de son frère.

-Juste de l’attention », répondit froidement Lukas en posant Emil au centre du salon pour tenter de le distraire avec des jouets.

Danemark s’assit près de Lukas et tenta de s’appuyer contre lui, mais encore une fois le jeune Norvégien le poussa pour préserver sa sphère d’espace privé autour de lui, et continua de jouer avec son frère, sans même prêter attention à Matthias.

Emil endormi, Matthias tenta bien de séduire Lukas pour avoir son attention, mais le Norvégien avait l’air de s’en ficher. Cela semblait même plutôt l’énerver. Danemark osa lui embrasser la joue, pour recevoir un poing dans le visage juste après.

 

 

                Il continuait ses combats avec Berwald, et revenait avec de plus en plus de sang sur le corps. Lukas empêchait Emil de le voir dans cet état et traitait les blessures de Matthias sans rien dire. Une fois les blessures pansées, Matthias tentait de voler un baiser à Lukas qui l’écartait encore et toujours.

Matthias ne pensait pas voir un jour Lukas attaquer quelqu’un pour le blesser. Il savait que ses coups de poing contre lui étaient faits pour calmer ses ardeurs, mais là… Son épée à la main, il se retourna et pour une fois, sourit doucement. Le visage tâché de sang, il tenait son épée fermement et était prêt à la réutiliser à tout moment.

« Norge, tu… Pourquoi tu…

-C’est fini, dit-il en reprenant son visage stoïque. Je me casse. Si tu veux contrôler mon territoire, tu devras me passer sur le corps. C’est le jour de mon _indépendance_. »

Matthias lui opposa son regard, mais savait qu’il finirait par perdre dans un tel jeu. Alors il sortit sa hache. Lukas était prêt à frapper. Matthias hésitait. Était-il sérieux ? Voulait-il vraiment le tuer pour accéder à son indépendance ?

Lukas frappa le premier. Son épée virevolta dans les airs avant de tenter d’empaler Matthias. Le jeune Danois esquiva facilement et prit le bras de Lukas pour l’immobiliser. Physiquement, Lukas était bien inférieur.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire cela… ? »

Sa voix craquait sous l’émotion. Il ne voulait pas blesser Lukas. Pourtant il avait encore une fois un ordre. Celui de tuer Norvège, si celui-ci venait à se rebeller. Comme il a tenté de vaincre Suède et Finlande, vainement, et que ceux-ci se sont enfuis et ont eu leur indépendance.

Ainsi il tordit le bras de Lukas et le fit tomber au sol avec violence. Son corps bougeait sans son autorisation, et frappa violemment Lukas avec la jambe. Contre son gré, un sourire sadique masqua sa tristesse, et il releva le visage de Lukas en le tirant par les cheveux pour qu’il le regarde dans les yeux. Ses lèvres s’approchèrent de celle du blessé, et il l’embrassa tendrement. Pourtant, les ordres étaient les ordres. Rien ni personne ne s’y oppose. Il s’écarta de lui, lui arracha sa précieuse barrette des cheveux et le frappa. Sa hache se leva dans un silence de mort. Lukas n’avait aucune raison de protester. Il l’avait cherché, et finalement Matthias abaissa violemment son arme. Le corps de Lukas eut une sorte de dernière protestation qui le fit se soulever légèrement, avant d’exhaler son dernier soupir.

Le lourd métal tomba au sol. Le corps de Lukas était inerte, couvert de sang. Matthias n’osa même pas s’approcher de sa poitrine pour vérifier son pouls. Il tomba à genoux à côté du cadavre, se demandant encore pourquoi telle chose était arrivée. Les ordres étaient clairs et il n’avait pas le droit d’hésiter. Pourtant il l’avait fait. Il venait de tuer son meilleur ami. Il venait de tuer l’être qui lui était le plus cher, et tout ce qu’il trouva à faire était se lamenter au lieu d'aller chercher de l'aide. Ses pensées s’embrouillèrent aussi vite que sa vue s’emplissait de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas, plus. Le tuer n’était pas la solution.

Son malheur s’aggrava lorsqu’Emil entra et vit la scène. Ses yeux s’élargirent, tandis que de grosses larmes apparurent, suivies de cris d’épouvante.

 

 

                Danemark lui tendit la main. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de larmes et sa main tremblante. Norvège attrapa sa main et se releva douloureusement. Il n’était pas mort, mais il attendait son jugement. Son visage était encore plus vide qu’à l’habitude. Une fois debout, il baissa la tête et tendit les bras.

Son visage s’assombrit encore lorsqu’au lieu de l’achever, Matthias tendit ses bras également, mais pour l’enlacer. Norvège soupira. Il ne sut dire si c’était du soulagement, ou de l’énervement.

« Je suis désolé Norge, tellement désolé… »

Ses sanglots secouaient le corps entier de Lukas qui pouvait tomber si une brise venait à souffler. Quel était le pire entre un imbécile qui le vainc trop facilement ou un imbécile qui l’embrasse pour se faire pardonner.

Il ne pouvait pas choisir, et de toute façon l’état de son corps ne lui permettait pas de réagir. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas aujourd’hui. Norvège finit par rassembler ses forces pour le frapper du poing assez violemment pour qu’il recule au moins un peu, lui permettant de respirer.

 

Danemark lui céda son indépendance, évidemment. Il avait discuté avec son boss et l’avait convaincu de relâcher Norvège pour qu’ils restent quand même amis. Norvège avait eu ce qu’il voulait, et vécut seul pendant de nombreuses années, enfin, il s’occupait d’Islande, même si celui-ci commençait à clamer qu’il était assez autonome pour ne pas avoir son frère sur le dos.

Cependant, Norvège finit un jour par revenir chez Danemark. Cette solitude l’agaçait plus que ce stupide Danois, alors il revint. Matthias avait évidemment pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et s’était maintes fois excusé. Lukas ne lui en voulut pas. Il ne le repoussa pas non plus lorsqu’il l’enlaça, et encore moins lorsqu’il l’embrassa.

Pour la première fois, il sentit rougir. Il savait rougir. Il pouvait rougir, mais à ce point… Il ressemblait certainement à une tomate d’Espagne à ce moment, et ça c’était embarrassant. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais au même moment, Matthias revint à la charge en l’embrassant vigoureusement. Lukas avait le poing serré et était prêt à le frapper violemment, mais toute la colère de son corps le quitta. À la place, il entoura Matthias de ses bras, pour l’obliger à se baisser un peu, car lui était sur la pointe des pieds.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais repartir, fit finalement Matthias en s’écartant. Je t’en supplie… »

Cette phrase resta en attente. Lukas resta de glace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, alors cette histoire ne peut pas s'être historiquement déroulée. Mais bon, c'est une fanficiton.  
> Assez court, mais j'y ai mis mon cœur (disons ça comme ça). Aussi, je ne voulais pas que la suite de l'histoire parte sur une scène érotique, mais bon, vous faites ce que vous pensez, ahah.


End file.
